


STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [9]
Category: RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC

Teen rating, blood and gore, mild language, sexual themes, siolence, Remnant content rating.

**BioWare**

orchestra music begins to play in the background

**LUCASARTS**

The screen fades to black before a large planet slowly comes into view with lights shines on the planets surface in a circular pattern.

The hum of machine can be heard getting louder until a shuttle with two horizontal wings and two engines fly past the screen towards the large planet " **our time has come** " a dark deep voice spoke sending chills down the spines of those watching.

" **for three hundred years we prepared, we grew stronger** "a large square pyramid came into view with a lanes of ships passing around it.

" **while you rested in your cradle of power"** a man in a dark cloak walked along a large path way followed by a petite *cough* short*cough* mix match haired woman in dark leather, they pasted large gold statues of robe warriors along the way.

" **believing your people were safe and protected"** they were intercepted by a number of soldiers stopping them in their tracks.

Then in an instant the hooded man whipped a red energy blade and slashed the three soldiers in front of him, threw his hand at the next groups where an invisible force slammed them against the walls before he threw his blade at the others, the weapon spinned like a boomerang cutting the remaining two soldiers before flying back into the awaiting hand of the hooded man before continued on his way.

The mixmatch woman looked up to see an armoured red headed women that looked like an older version of Pyrhha.

The armoured woman nodded at the other before putting her helmet on and using a jetpack to fly to the other level and into a big vent.

The Dark hooded figure and Neo walked through a grand hall where on the balcony surrounding them brown hooded men watched them wearily "you were trusted to lead the Republic but you were deceived"

The armoured woman came out of a corner and shot three unexpected guards before looking at her wrist that display a 3d holographic image of the shuttle from before along with a countdown timer.

" **As our powers of the dark side have blinded you"** other brown hooded men dropped down surround the duo igniting their blades in various colours as three armoured men stand before two with neo standing back to back with the dark hooded man.

from the leaders perspective a large shuttle from behind the dark hooded figure was flying straight at them getting closer before crashing through the narrow doorway.

Its wings were torn off by the door way as it's crashes through the hall, skidding across the floor as it's destroyed wing smashed against the pillers before slowly coming to a halt behind the dark hooded man.

" **you assumed no force could challenge you"**

The doors opened to another dark hooded man in armor that took out a cylinder hilt that ignited a red blazing blade.

" **and Now"**

Behind him the darkness other like him ignited theirs, illuminating the dark hold to show many in there with them.

The hooded man lifted his head up to show Jaune, Pale face with black veins emerging from his skin, dark sclera and red eyes that burned with Pure Hatred as he glares at the screen before fading to black **"finally we have returned"**

A chorus plays a the two sides charge at each other, bolts of energy flew across the battlefield as red and other blades cross each other creating flashes of Light.

In the middle of the battle was Jaune with Neo at his back shooting at the opposite side then ducking as Jaune slashed over her cutting the head of one of the robbed warriors before ordering her away.

The leader of the Robbed warriors slashed at the dark soldiers taking out all three of them as they charged at him.

The fighting continued with both sides trading blows, one of the dark hooded warriors climbed two of the brown hooded warrior before kicking the third into a backflip that revealed it to be some sort of bug creature.

Neo using her dual pistols shot at the soldiers before taking cover behind the pillar when they returned fire.

Jaune held his hand out to a man floating high of the ground clawing at his neck before he swiped it to his side sending the man crashing into a pillar.

The armoured women in the jetpack flew across the field to a bridge where reinforcements were arrive, then rockets shot out from her wrist hitting the front of the force and destroying the bridge.

Jaune shot his hands out letting loose a current of lightning from his fingers.

The armoured woman span around as a turrent of fire blew out from her wrists and on to the soldiers surrounding her.

The leader of other warriors deflected the bolts shot at him by neo before thrusting his hand towards her and an invisible force sent her slamming into a broken pillar.

Another of the dark warriors flipped over a pillar and in slow motion into a group of soldiers, slamming his fist down on to the ground creating a shockwave at destroyed the floor and sent them flying.

The leader looked behind him at the robot that looked like a rolling trash can with a single blue eye before looking back at Jaune who took out two of his fellow warriors before going after him.

With a roar he swung his red blade down hard on the leaders green blade nearly forcing the man on the ground but he held his own against jaune as their blades locked in flashes of energy before disengaging and dodging Jaunes vicious swings by leaning and back flipping away from them before he was kick in the face sending him flying a few feet away into pair of Jaune's warriors that unsuccessfully attempted to attack him only for him to evade them and kill them all.

He jumped high, his body flat in the air as in slow motion Jaunes blade few at him missing his form by a centimetre apart before Jaune thrusted both his hand at the man sending him crashing through some debris leaving an imprint of the man through the destroyed wall before Jaune Jumped high over the debris catching his blade in mid air before crashing down on the ground where the man was impaling the spot with his red blade only the man dodge at the last seconded jumping over him and landing behind him in a crouch.

His green blade sprang to life as he charged at Jaune avoiding the rock thrown at him by flipping over it and smashing his blade against Jaunes, the both of them trading blows and changing offenses before locking blades once more.

Disengaging he attempted to strike his exposed back only Jaune held his blade behind his head in a downward positon blocking the strike only to be elbowed in the face causing him to stumble back as the man span and thrusted his sword arm at him trying to impale him except Jaune moved out the way and impaled him in a reverse thrust.

" **you were deceived"** the words left in mouth as he sneered at the man who looked down at the red blade impaling him that he dropped his own sword

" **and now your republic"** the man looked behind Jaune, his face slowly twisting into horror **"shall fall"** he pulled his blade out of him causing him to fall to his knees.

The screen change to behind him, showing an invasion the likes never seen before as the man falls to the ground dead.

The scene changes to Jaune leaving the Crumbling building, fire and destruction all around him as he pulls his hood over him walking towards the screen before it goes dark.

**STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC**


End file.
